Strawberry Ice
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Hitsugaya ditugaskan Yamamoto-soutaichou untuk menyelidiki suatu kejanggalan di Karakura Town, dan dia harus tinggal di kediaman Keluarga Kurosaki selama disana! padahal Hitsugaya jatuh cinta pada Ichigo, bagaimana kalau ketahuan? Pair IchiHitsu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Minna-chan~ Konnichiwa~! (^0^)/ Fukuhara Aya desu~ Saia adalah author dari fandom Inazuma Eleven, dan sekarang saia tengah berencana melakukan serangan(?) besar-besaran ke fandom Bleach! Fufu~ bersiap-siaplah karena saia akan menyerang fandom ini dengan 4 FIC! Tunggu saja! Nah, karena ini adalah fic pertama saia di fandom Bleach, maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan, Saa… HAPPY READING MINNA!

Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, nista, de el el

**Strawberry Ice**

Pasca berakhirnya Winter War, Seireitei pun kini kembali damai dan tentram, bahkan saking damainya, Kenpachi sampai kejang-kejang dan masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena stress gara-gara tak bisa bertarung.

Aizen Sousuke sudah di penjara di LP Cipinang(loh?) dan menjadi teman satu selnya Ariel P*t*rp*n, setiap hari kalian akan dapat mendengar mereka menyanyikan lagu Tak Ada yang Abadi sambil nangis-nangis gaje dan berpelukan ala Teletubies.

Ichimaru Gin yang pada saat Winter War berbalik jadi melawan Aizen pun diringankan hukumannya sehingga sekarang dia hanya di hukum menjadi Pembantu alias BABU di Divisi 10, tapi kerjanya tidak pernah benar karena dia terlalu asyik pacaran dengan Matsumoto Rangiku.

Sedangkan Kaname Tousen yang gugur di Winter War pun dimakamkan dengan baik oleh Divisi 9 dan Divisi 7.

Fufufu~ damai ya~ *santai-santai di Pantai, taboked by Hitsugaya*

Suasana damai pun ikut menyelimuti Divisi 10, Divisi yang dipimpin oleh Kapten termuda sepanjang sejarah Gotei 13 dengan nama Hitsugaya Toshiro itu.

Di kantornya, bisa kita lihat Hitsugaya yang sedang asyik memakan berpotong-potong Semangka ukuran jumbo dengan nikmatnya.

"Nyam nyam nyam, kraus kraus kraus(?), gluk gluk gluk(?), aah~ nikmatnya~." kata Hitsugaya yang kekenyangan setelah menghabiskan 1000 potong semangka dengan rakusnya.

"Aizen sudah di penjara, semua paperwork sudah selesai dikerjakan, Matsumoto tidak menggangguku karena asyik pacaran dengan Ichimaru, haaah~ damainya~." kata Hitsugaya sambil tidur-tiduran di sofa yang biasa di pakai Matsumoto untuk tidur.

"Tidur dulu ah, biar tambah tinggi." gumam Hitsugaya, dia pun menutup matanya dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

Tapi baru saja 5 menit berlalu, tiba-tiba…

"Kepada Hitsugaya Toshiro, harap segera pergi menemui Yamamoto-soutaichou di Ruang Rapat Divisi 1." kata seekor Jigoku Chou yang dengan suksesnya mengganggu waktu tidur Hitsugaya.

"Huh, padahal aku baru saja tidur, tapi sudah diganggu, menyebalkan! …tapi… ada perlu apa ya Soutaichou memanggilku?" pikir Hitsugaya yang kini tengah bershunpo menuju Divisi 1.

Sesampainya di depan Ruang Rapat Divisi 1, Hitsugaya pun berhenti bershunpo lalu berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke dalam Ruang Rapat.

"A-a-a-a-ada apa ini?" teriak Hitsugaya yang shock melihat seluruh shinigami anggota Divisi 1 tengah berlutut di sebelah kiri dan kanannya sambil membawa masing-masing 1 buah Semangka ukuran jumbo yang dengan suksesnya membuat Hitsugaya tidak sabar untuk menyerbu semua Semangka itu.

"Silahkan menikmati semua Semangka ini! Hitsugaya-taichou!" seru seluruh anggota Divisi 1 sambil menata semangka-semangka itu dengan rapi di hadapan Hitsugaya, beberapa shinigami bahkan menyediakan kursi santai yang sangat nyaman dan mewah untuk di duduki Hitsugaya.

Tanpa banyak cing-cong, Hitsugaya pun langsung menyerbu semangka-semangka itu dengan brutal hingga membuat para shinigami yang melihatnya jadi cengo karena Kapten Divisi 10 yang biasanya bersifat _cool_ itu kini tengah memakan semangka dengan porsi super banyak dan besar dengan rakusnya.

"Nyam nyam nyam, grauk grauk grauk(?), haup haup haup(?), srup srup srup(?)" terdengar suara Hitsugaya yang tengah memakani semua semangka itu dengan sangat agresif, bahkan dia memakan sampai kekulit-kulitnya!

"Hohoho, bagaimana semangkanya Hitsugaya-taichou? Enak bukan?" tanya Yamamoto-soutaichou begitu Hitsugaya selesai menghabiskan semua semangka itu dalam kurun waktu 10 detik.

"Enak sekali Soutaichou! Benar-benar lezat! Nikmat! MAKNYUS!" seru Hitsugaya sambil meniru gaya seseorang yang author lupa siapa namanya *plak!*.

"Hohoho, bagus sekali, nah selama anda beristirahat setelah makan, maukah anda mendengarkan apa yang akan saya katakan?" tanya Yamamoto yang entah kenapa berbicara menggunakan gaya bahasa yang formal.

"Ah, baiklah, apa yang mau Soutaichou katakan?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil meminum Es Teh Manis yang diberikan salah satu shinigami padanya.

"Begini, beberapa hari yang lalu, Divisi 12 menemukan beberapa hal yang janggal terjadi di Karakura Town." kata Yamamoto dengan nada suara serius, membuat Hitsugaya pun jadi ikut serius.

"Kejanggalan apa yang terjadi di Karakura Town, Soutaichou?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sudah kembali ke mode _cool _nya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, banyak sekali remaja laki-laki yang hilang, mereka hilang tanpa bekas, seolah-olah di telan bumi, dan 2 minggu kemudian, mereka tiba-tiba muncul di tempat mereka hilang dalam keadaan shock, trauma, bahkan ada yang jadi gila." terang Yamamoto panjang lebar.

"Hm… tidak mungkin itu perbuatan manusia biasa ataupun Hollow, tidak mungkin seorang manusia dapat menculik dan mengembalikan manusia lainnya tanpa jejak sedikitpun seperti itu, kalau Hollow, selain tidak mungkin mereka menyerang manusia hidup, kalaupun iya, pasti tidak akan ada yang kembali." kata Hitsugaya sambil menopang dagunya.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin kau tinggal untuk sementara di Karakura Town untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." kata Yamamoto dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pergi ke Karakura Town, tapi aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah Inoue!" protes Hitsugaya yang trauma dengan masakan Orihime yang 'ajib' itu.

"Hohoho, tenang saja cucuku(?), aku sudah menyediakan tempat kau akan tinggal nanti, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." kata Yamamoto sambil mengusap-usap jenggotnya yang kelewat panjang itu.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi cucunya Soutaichou?" batin Hitsugaya sambil sweatdrop, tapi dia bersyukur karena dia tidak akan tinggal di rumah Inoue dan memakan masakannya yang 'ajib' itu, rasanya dia ingin sekali sujud syukur sekarang.

"Arigatou Soutaichou, ngomong-ngomong dimana aku akan tinggal?" tanya Hitsugaya yang penasaran.

"Hohoho, di rumah Kurosaki Ichigo tentunya." jawab Yamamoto sambil tetap mengusap-usap jenggotnya.

"Ooh, di rumah Kurosa-UAPAAA? DI RUMAH KUROSAKI?" teriak Hitsugaya yang shock mendengar kata-kata Yamamoto.

"Iya, karena selain berbahaya meninggalkan cucuku sendirian di sebuah tempat yang tak dikenalnya, Keluarga Kurosaki juga sudah mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal sementara bersama mereka.

"Ta-ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, anggota Divisimu sudah membereskan barang-barangmu, hari ini juga kau pergi ke Karakura Town." kata Yamamoto.

"Uh… baiklah, sampai nanti Soutaichou." kata Hitsugaya sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu segera kembali ke rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Cih, pantas saja aku dihadiahi banyak sekali semangka dan dilayani seperti itu, taunya ada maunya ya, haaah… sudahlah, lagipula aku juga penasaran dengan kejadian itu." batin Hitsugaya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hitsugaya segera memakai gigainya dan bershunpo menuju ke Senkaimon.

**XxHitsugaya ToshiroxX**

Di depan Senkaimon, tampaklah Hitsugaya yang sudah siap untuk berangkat ke Karakura Town.

Seluruh anggota Divisi 10 tampak sedang menangis-nangis gaje karena tidak mau taichou nya pergi.

"Taichou jangan pergiiii! Gimana kalau nanti Taichou juga diculik? Taichou kan imut-imut walaupun laki-laki!" seru salah seorang shinigami Divisi 10 yang langsung mendapatkan bogem dari Hitsugaya.

"Taichooou! Aku mau ikuuuut! Aku kan wakilmu! Aku tidak mau Taichou ku yang imut kenapa-napaaaa!" tangis Matsumoto sambil guling-guling di tanah.

"Kau itu cuma mengganggu tau! Kalian itu terlalu cemas! Aku kan Kapten! Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja! Kupercayakan Divisi 10 pada kalian, dan kau Matsumoto! Kalau sampai begitu aku kembali kau belum mengerjakan satu paperwork pun, kau akan kupecat!" seru Hitsugaya sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam hingga membuat Matsumoto jadi takut.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, oh iya! Aku baru saja membeli banyak sekali permen! Ini untukmu!" seru Ukitake sambil memberikan satu kantung besar permen dengan berbagai jenis.

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL TAU!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil membanting kantung permen itu lalu mencak-mencak.

"Shiro-chan, hati-hati loh! Kudengar di Karakura Town banyak sekali preman yang suka mem-*piiip* cewek yang manis dan imut, kau memang bukan cewek, tapi kau harus hati-hati loh—BUAAAAK!" Kyoraku pun menerima tendangan dari Hitsugaya.

"Cih, kenapa sih tidak ada yang beres di sini? Dasar… Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan memasuki Senkaimon dengan diiringi oleh tangisan seluruh anggota Divisi 10.

**Xx10th DivisionxX**

Di kediaman Keluarga Kurosaki, atau lebih tepatnya di kamar si Kurosaki sulung, Kurosaki Ichigo, tampaklah Ichigo yang sedang konsentrasi belajar.

"Hm… jadi _past tense_ itu untuk kata lampau, dan _present tense _itu… AAAAKH! AKU TIDAK MENGERTIIII!" teriak Ichigo frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang seperti Duren campur Jeruk itu.

"Huuuh… seandainya saja otakku sepintar Toshiro, aku pasti dapat mengerti semua pelajaran dengan mudah." gerutu Ichigo sambil menanam jamur di pojok kamarnya.

"Ngapain kau menggerutu sendirian Kurosaki?" Ichigo tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya, dan ketika dia berbalik, benar saja, tampaklah sang Chibi Taichou alias Hitsugaya Toshiro yang baru saja keluar dari Senkaimon.

"Toshiro! Akhirnya kau datang ju-BUAK!" belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hitsugaya sudah keburu meninju Ichigo dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Harus berapa kali kau kuperingatkan untuk memanggilku Hitsugaya-taichou hah?" teriak Toshiro sambil memukuli Ichigo dengan tas kopernya yang besar dan berat itu.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Ittai! Sudah woi! Sakit tau!" seru Ichigo sambil berusaha menahan pukulan koper Toshiro yang amat menyakitkan itu.

"Huh! Rasakan! Dasar Duren campur Jeruk!" seru Toshiro yang sudah berhenti memukuli Ichigo.

"Kau ini, baru datang sudah marah-marah, nanti cepat keriput loh." kata Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dipukul cukup keras oleh Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak peduli, mau keriput kek, mau mulus kek, pokoknya sekarang bawakan koperku!" perintah Toshiro sambil melemparkan kopernya ke arah Ichigo.

"Ha'I, Ha'I, biar saya antar anda ke kamar anda, Hime-sama." goda Ichigo yang langsung membuat Ichigo mendapatkan tamparan 'penuh cinta' dari Toshiro.

"Nah, ini kamarmu untuk sementara ini, maaf ya kecil, tapi kujamin nyaman kok." kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan koper Toshiro di tempat tidur.

"Hm… kelihatannya memang nyaman, lagipula kamarnya tidak terlalu kecil kok, arigatou na Kurosaki." kata Toshiro.

"Douita, sebentar lagi makan siang siap, jadi begitu selesai beres-beres kau langsung ke ruang makan ya." kata Ichigo sambil menutup pintu kamar Hitsugaya lalu pergi ke ruang makan.

"…" Hitsugaya hanya diam sambil menatap pintu kamar, perlahan-lahan dia berjalan mendekati pintu lalu mengelus pintunya dengan lembut.

"…Wangi Kurosaki…" kata Hitsugaya saat mencium aroma dari shampoo Ichigo yang menempel di pintu.

Bagi para Fujoshi, sudah jelas kan kenapa Hitsugaya bersikap seperti itu? Yap! Hitsugaya jatuh cinta pada Ichigo!

Selama ini dia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dan lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan perasaan cintanya pada Ichigo dari siapapun, karena bagaimana pun juga, dia dan Ichigo kan laki-laki, jadi pasti aneh kalau 2 orang laki-laki berpacaran, walau sebenarnya Hitsugaya terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki *dibankai Hitsugaya*.

"…Selama aku tinggal di Karakura Town… aku harus tinggal bersama Kurosaki… bagaimana ini…? Bagaimana kalau sampai perasaanku ketahuan? Aku… tidak mau Kurosaki menjauhiku karena menganggapku aneh… tidak mau…" batin Hitsugaya sambil meremas baju di bagian dadanya.

"…Sudahlah, lebih baik aku membereskan barang-barangku secepatnya, kalau kelamaan, nanti Kurosaki curiga." batin Hitsugaya sambil berjalan ke arah kopernya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Setelah 10 menit, akhirnya Toshiro pun selesai beres-beres, setelah itu dia langsung pergi ke Ruang Makan dan mendapati Ichigo yang tertidur di sofa Ruang TV.

"Tertidur saat nonton TV ya… dasar…" kata Hitsugaya sambil melihat sang Subtitute Shinigami yang tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"…y-yah… sebentar saja deh…" Hitsugaya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan kalau tidak ada orang disitu, lalu perlahan-lahan Hitsugaya duduk di samping Ichigo, dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"…" Hitsugaya terus membelai lembut rambut Ichigo sambil menatap wajah Ichigo lekat-lekat, seolah Ichigo akan pergi kalau dia tak memandangnya sedetik saja.

"…Kurosaki…" ucap Hitsugaya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menunjukkan tanda bahwa dia akan bangun, Hitsugaya buru-buru menarik tangannya dari rambut Ichigo lalu berdiri di samping Ichigo.

"Oi pemalas, cepat bangun, masa siang-siang begini tidur? Tidak baik tau!" seru Hitsugaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Toshiro? Sudah selesai beres-beres ya…" kata Ichigo sambil meregangkan badannya yang pegal.

"Hitsugaya-taichou untukmu, Kurosaki." kata Hitsugaya sambil menatap kesal Ichigo.

"Ha'I, Ha'I, Hitsugaya-taichou." kata Ichigo malas sambil bangun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Hitsugaya pun mengikuti Ichigo ke meja makan lalu duduk di bangku yang paling jauh dari tempat duduk Kurosaki.

"Aku tau kau marah karena aku tidak memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'Taichou', tapi tidak usah sampai sengaja memilih tempat yang jauh dariku kan?" kata Ichigo sambil sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Chibi Taichou itu.

"Suka-suka aku kan mau duduk dimana, sudahlah lebih baik kita makan saja, ngomong-ngomong, keluargamu dimana?" tanya Hitsugaya yang sejak tadi tidak melihat satu pun anggota keluarga Ichigo lainnya.

"Oh, Oyaji pergi ke Okinawa karena ada urusan, sedangkan Karin dan Yuzu pergi ke acara Camping sekolah mereka, jadi untuk 3 hari, kita hanya berdua disini." kata Ichigo yang telah berhasil membuat Hitsugaya membeku.

"Be-berdua saja dengan K-Kurosaki? B-bagaimana ini? A-aku benar-benar gugup! Duh, b-bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku, b-b-b-bagaimana kalau Ichigo tiba-tiba bernafsu dan mem-*piiip* ku? Ukh, seseorang tolong akuuuuu!" batin Hitsugaya yang panik setengah hidup itu.

Sabar ya nak, itu baru awal mulanya loh~

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N: **Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Honto ni Gomenasai! Maaf ya kalau humornya garing atau ficnya terasa kaku, Honto ni Gomenasai! saia pasti akan memperbaikinya di chapter 2! Karena itulah, tolong berikan review dan tuliskan apa yang kurang memuaskan kalian! Saia tunggu reviewnya ya nyo!

Cukup sekian nyo, maaf ya kalau ficnya super gaje TTATT

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Minna-san~ Konnichiwa~ Fukuhara Aya is back~! Saia kembali untuk membawakan chapter 2 "Strawberry Ice" nyo~ terima kasih ya kepada yang sudah bersedia me review fic abal saia, dan semoga kalian masih mau me review fic saia, yang baru baca juga jangan lupa review fic saia ya~ Oke deh, daripada banyak cing-cong, langsung saja, HAPPY READING MINNA!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

**Warning: **OOC, OC, gaje, abal, humor garing, de el el

**Strawberry Ice**

Pagi hari yang cerah di Bikini Bottom *plak! Ini bukan SpongeBob woi!* Ah ralat, pagi hari yang cerah di Karakura Town, semua orang sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Hal itu pun berlaku untuk keluarga Kurosaki.

"GOOOOD MOOORNIIING ICHIIIIGOO!" setelah teriakan itu, kalian akan mendengar suara pecahan kaca dan suara jatuh yang keras sekali, lalu jika kalian pergi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, kalian dapat melihat Kurosaki Isshin, kepala keluarga Kurosaki, tengah terkapar di tanah setelah jatuh dari lantai 2.

Lalu dari jendela lantai 2, kita dapat melihat Kurosaki Ichigo, putra Isshin, yang menatap Isshin dengan wajah kesal sambil bilang "Baka Oyaji." lalu dengan cueknya, dia menutup gorden kamar tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya yang terkapar di tanah.

Kalau kita melihat ke dalam rumah, tampak Kurosaki Yuzu yang tengah menata sarapan di meja makan, dan Kurosaki Karin yang sudah makan duluan, ah tunggu, sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang sedang makan.

Orang yang sedang makan itu memiliki rambut putih, bermata hijau bagaikan emerald, dan berwajah sangat manis dan _uke-ish, _dialah Hitsugaya Toshiro, kapten Divisi 10 Gotei 13 yang sedang dalam misi untuk menyelidiki kejadian penculikan para remaja laki-laki di Karakura Town.

Karena dia tidak punya rumah di Karakura Town, dia pun menginap di rumah Keluarga Kurosaki atas perintah Soutaichou.

"Pagi-pagi begini, Ayah dan Kakak kalian berisik sekali." kata Hitsugaya yang tetap makan dengan tenang walaupun di lantai atas terjadi Perang Dunia ke-100(?) yang disebabkan oleh Isshin dan Ichigo.

"Begitulah Oyaji dan Ichi-nii, sama bodoh nya." kata Karin yang tenang juga seperti Hitsugaya.

"Gomen nee Toshiro-kun, Oyaji dan Onii-chan mainnya berisik." kata Yuzu sambil ikut duduk di meja makan.

"Yang seperti itu kau sebut bermain?" gumam Hitsugaya sambil sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah Ichigo yang sudah berseragam sekolah lengkap, dengan wajah cemberut, dia berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk di samping Hitsugaya, membuat Hitsugaya langsung blushing dengan manisnya.

Yang membaca chapter 1 fic ini pasti sudah tau, Hitsugaya kan jatuh cinta pada Ichigo, jadi hanya dengan Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya saja, bisa membuat jantungnya deg-degan tak beraturan.

"Baka Oyaji itu, padahal aku sedang enak-enak tidur setelah semalaman begadang untuk persiapan ulangan bahasa inggris, tapi dia seenaknya membangunkanku seperti itu, awas saja nanti, akan kubuat dia tak bisa menggerakkan ujung jarinya sekalipun!" ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum licik ala Ichimaru Gin hingga membuatnya mendapatkan tabokan dari Hitsugaya.

"Jangan pasang senyum begitu! Jijik tau!" seru Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba bernafsu untuk menghajar Ichigo.

"Iya maaf, maaf, Aku kan cuma bercanda." kata Ichigo sambil berlindung di bawah kursi(?).

"Huh, dasar kekanak-kanakkan." ucap Hitsugaya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Liat dulu tampangmu tuh, dasar anak SD." ejek Ichigo, yang langsung mendapat bogeman dari Hitsugaya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Sebenarnya Hitsugaya tidak mau ikut sekolah juga, tapi Soutaichou menyuruhnya ikut sekolah di SMU Karakura agar kalau terjadi apa-apa ada Ichigo yang bisa menolongnya.

"Ittekimasu." seru Ichigo dan Hitsugaya, lalu mereka pun berangkat.

"Jadi seperti ini ya, rasanya pergi ke sekolah bersama Kurosaki… waktu sedang berlatih untuk Winter War kan, aku selalu berangkat sekolah dengan Inoue dan Matsumoto, dan kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan santai dengan Kurosaki, biasanya kan kami selalu berlari dengan terburu-buru untuk pergi ke tempat adanya Hollow, entah kenapa… aku merasa senang sekali…" batin Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum kecil dan blushing yang membuatnya terlihat manis sekali.

"Oh iya Toshiro, hari ini kan ada Ulangan Bahasa Inggris, sedangkan kau belum belajar sama sekali, bagaimana dong?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nanti aku akan baca-baca buku pelajaran, bahasa inggris tidak sulit kok, hanya perlu menghafalkan kosa katanya saja." kata Hitsugaya dengan santainya.

"Bagimu sih mudah, tapi bagiku susah tau." gerutu Ichigo.

Akhirnya, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pun sampai di SMU Karakura, setelah pergi melapor ke ruang kepala sekolah tentang kepindahan Hitsugaya, Ichigo pergi ke kelas duluan, sementara Hitsugaya baru akan pergi ke kelas bersama wali kelasnya ketika waktunya masuk nanti.

"Haah… Kurosaki pergi duluan ke kelas ya… padahal kuharap dia mau menemaniku disini…" batin Hitsugaya yang kecewa.

"Nah Hitsugaya-kun, semua urusan kepindahanmu kesini sudah selesai, sekarang kita tinggal menunggu wali kelasmu datang untuk mengantarmu ke kelas." ujar Kepala Sekolah.

"Aku sudah tau letak kelasku dimana, dan wali kelasnya pasti Ochi-sensei, aku kan pernah sekolah disini." batin Hitsugaya.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah diketuk, setelah Kepala Sekolah mengatakan "Masuk", masuklah seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 20 tahun.

"Gomen Pak Kepala Sekolah, aku bangun kesiangan karena harus bergadang untuk mempersiapkan bahan ulangan bahasa inggris kelasku." kata orang itu.

Hitsugaya menatap laki-laki itu penuh kekaguman.

Wajah laki-laki itu tampan, kulitnya putih halus, matanya berwarna hitam pekat, rambut hitamnya yang panjang sepunggung diikat ponytail, tinggi tubuhnya kira-kira 160 cm, dan aura yang dipancarkannya langsung membuat Hitsugaya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kelas belum dimulai, oh iya, perkenalkan, dia Hitsugaya Toshiro, murid baru yang akan menempati kelasmu, Hitsugaya-kun, dia adalah Sugiura Maki, wali kelasmu." terang Kepala Sekolah.

"Eh…? Bukankah, wali kelasku Ochi-sensei ya? Apa Ochi-sensei sudah berhenti?" batin Hitsugaya.

"Sugiura-sensei hanyalah wali kelas sementara, karena Ochi Masato-sensei yang merupakan wali kelasmu mengalami kecelakaan dan harus istirahat dalam waktu yang cukup lama." terang Kepala Sekolah lagi, seolah dia menjawab apa yang dipikirkan Hitsugaya.

"Wah, wah, murid yang manis sekali, aku Sugiura Maki, yoroshiku." sapa Maki sambil tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hitsugaya, mengajak salaman.

"A-ah… Hitsugaya Toshiro, yoroshiku." balas Hitsugaya sambil menjabat tangan Maki, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena melihat senyuman Maki yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Teng… Teng… Teng… Teng…" bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"Ah, sudah waktunya masuk ya, ayo kita ke kelas bersama, Hitsugaya-kun." ajak Maki sambil tetap tersenyum ramah.

"Ha-ha'i…" ucap Hitsugaya terbata-bata sambil mengikuti Maki.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas, Maki menyuruh Hitsugaya menunggu di luar sampai dia menyuruhnya masuk.

"K-kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar seperti ini… d-dan… k-kenapa wajahku jadi panas begini… b-biasanya aku hanya mengalami hal ini s-saat bersama Kurosaki saja…" batin Hitsugaya yang kini tengah blushing parah dan memegang dadanya erat-erat karena jantungnya berdebar tak terkendali.

"Minna-san, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru, dia manis sekali loh~ perkenalkan, silahkan masuk Hitsugaya-kun~!" panggil Maki.

Hitsugaya pun buru-buru masuk ke mode _cool _dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro desu, kore kara wa Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu." ucap Hitsugaya dengan tenang.

"KYAAA~! MANISNYAAAA~!" teriak ala fangirl seluruh siswi di kelas itu.

Sementara para siswanya (kecuali Ichigo) tampak terpana melihat Hitsugaya yang walaupun laki-laki tapi berwajah sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis dari author! *plak!*

Ada yang nosebleed akut, ada yang ngiler 100 ember, ada yang kejang-kejang, ada yang pasang tampang mesum, dan lain-lain, dalam sekejap, Hitsugaya pun menjadi idola di kelas.

Dan hari itu juga, walaupun Hitsugaya baru masuk sekolah, dia harus mengikuti ulangan Bahasa Inggris, dan ternyata, guru Bahasa Inggrisnya adalah Maki.

"Ukh, jantungku berdebar kencang sekali, aku jadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi…" batin Hitsugaya yang belum mengerjakan satu soal pun.

"Eh? Kau belum mengerjakan satu soal pun loh Hitsugaya-kun, padahal waktu ulangannya tinggal sebentar lagi." kata Maki yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Hitsugaya.

"UWAAA!" Hitsugaya yang kaget langsung berteriak kencang, lalu tanpa sengaja, dia jatuh ke belakang dan kepalanya membentur meja di sebelahnya dengan keras sekali hingga membuatnya pingsan.

"Eh? loh? Hitsugaya-kun? Daijoubu ka?" seru Maki yang panic melihat Hitsugaya pingsan.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu buru-buru menghampiri Hitsugaya dan memeriksa kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Benjolnya besar juga, aku akan membawanya ke UKS!" kata Ichigo sambil menggendong Hitsugaya ala bridal style lalu berlari ke UKS, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan iri para siswa dan teriakan para fujoshi yang mendapat adegan sho-ai(?).

Setelah sampai di UKS, Ichigo segera membaringkan Hitsugaya di tempat tidur lalu mengobati lukanya.

"Tumben dia ceroboh begini, padahal biasanya kalau kaget dia akan langsung memukul orang yang membuatnya kaget, tapi kok sekarang malah jadi begini, dasar aneh." gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo memperhatikan wajah Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur, wajah Hitsugaya tampak manis sekali.

Pipinya yang halus, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir kecilnya yang manis.

Ichigo terus memelototi bibir Hitsugaya yang terbuka sedikit itu, dan tanpa sadar, perlahan-lahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hitsugaya.

Dan saat bibirnya akan menyentuh bibir Hitsugaya…

"Ngh…" Hitsugaya tiba-tiba menggeliat sedikit, tanda bahwa dia akan bangun, dan Ichigo pun buru-buru kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

"Loh…? Kurosaki..? ini… dimana…?" tanya Hitsugaya yang baru sadarkan diri.

"Di UKS, tadi aku terjatuh dan kepalamu terbentur meja, untung hanya benjol, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak begitu melihat Sugiura-sensei ada di sampingmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"I-itu…" Hitsugaya tiba-tiba blushing mengingat hal itu, dia pun buru-buru menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut yang dia dapat entah darimana.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok, a-aku hanya kaget…" jawab Hitsugaya terbata-bata sambil tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Ichigo pun jadi curiga melihat kelakukan Hitsugaya, dan entah kenapa, dadanya terasa panas sekali.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Sugiura-sensei ya." kata Ichigo.

Kontan, Hitsugaya pun langsung blushing akut dan panik mendengarnya, membuat Ichigo jadi ingin ngakak melihatnya.

"Kau itu bodoh ya? Aku itu laki-laki tau! Masa aku menyukai sesama laki-laki?" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Siapa tau kau itu Maho kan?" tanya Ichigo santai, yang membuatnya langsung mendapatkan bogeman kedua di hari itu dari Hitsugaya.

"Kau cari mati-." tiba-tiba saja, mereka berdua merasakan energi yang sangat besar dan kuat.

"E-energi macam apa ini? K-kuat sekali!" seru Ichigo yang reiatsunya agak tertekan oleh energI itu.

"Kurosaki! Cepat berubah ke wujud Shinigami mu! Setelah itu, kau cepat susul aku." kata Hitsugaya yang langsung menelan pil Mod Soul dan kembali ke wujud Shinigami nya lalu ber shunpo ke arah energi itu berasal.

"Energi yang sangat kuat, bahkan aku langsung merasa lelah karenanya, sebelum aku kehabisan reiatsu, aku harus cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pemilik energi ini!" batin Hitsugaya.

Semakin Hitsugaya mendekati asal energi itu, reiatsu nya pun semakin tertekan, tapi dia berusaha bertahan hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tempat energi itu berasal.

"A-apa itu?" seru Hitsugaya yang terkejut melihat suatu benda seperti lendir berwarna ungu yang berjumlah banyak sekali, di dalam lendir itu, terdapat seorang remaja laki-laki yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Ternyata benda ini pelaku penculikan remaja laki-laki itu ya, tapi mana mungkin sebuah lendir dapat melakukan hal ini, pasti ada orang yang mengendalikannya." batin Hitsugaya sambil berusaha mendeteksi reiatsu orang yang mengendalikan lendir itu.

"Hoo, Shinigami kelas Taichou ya, dilihat dari penampilanmu, kau pasti Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kapten termuda dalam sejarah Gotei 13, rumor yang beredar ternyata benar ya, rumor bahwa kau berwajah SANGAT MANIS itu." ujar sebuah suara yang entah datang darimana.

"Ternyata kau tau juga tentang aku-eh… TUNGGU DULU! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN RUMOR KALAU AKU MANIS? AKU TIDAK MANIS TAU! MASA COWOK MANIS? MATAMU RUSAK YA HAH? AYO CEPAT KELUAR DAN HADAPI AKU! DASAR ORANG MESUM!" bentak Hitsugaya yang langsung naik darah karena merasa terhina dibilang manis.

"Rumor yang mengatakan kalau kau galak itu pun benar, haaah… sayang sekali, padahal wajahmu manis, sudahlah, sekarang aku mau membawa anak manis ini dulu~ lain kali aku akan membawamu juga kok~ sampai jumpa~." ujar suara itu, bersamaan dengan munculnya sebuah lubang hitam di samping lendir raksasa itu.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau kabur! Soten ni Saze, Hyourinmaru!" seru Hitsugaya sambil menyerang lendir itu dengan menggunakan naga es Hyourinmaru.

Lendir itu pun membeku akibat serangan Hitsugaya, lalu pecah berkeping-keping, dan remaja laki-laki yang terjebak di dalam lendir itu pun bebas.

"Wah, wah, kau hebat juga ya, bisa menghancurkan peliharaan kesayanganku, fufufu~ aku jadi semakin tertarik padamu, kuberikan anak yang manis itu padamu, lagipula aku masih punya banyak anak yang tidak kalah manis dari anak itu, sampai nanti, Ore no Kawaii Yukihime." ujar suara itu, dan dalam sekejap, es dari Hyourinmaru hancur, dan lendir-lendir itu kembali seperti semula.

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Hitsugaya.

Lendir itu pun segera masuk ke dalam lubang hitam, lalu menghilang tanpa jejak sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menghentikannya.

"Toshiro! Daijoubu ka?" panggil Ichigo yang baru saja sampai di tempat itu.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou! Aku baik-baik saja, tapi pemilik energi itu berhasil melarikan diri, dan dia itu mesum!" teriak Hitsugaya yang masih geram karena di goda oleh suara itu, hingga Ichigo sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan Toshiro, lebih baik kita tolong saja anak itu." kata Ichigo sambil pergi ke tempat anak itu dan menggendongnya di punggung.

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou! Kau benar juga, sebaiknya kita bawa di ke toko Urahara." kata Hitsugaya.

Mereka pun segera ber-shunpo ke Toko Urahara dengan membawa anak itu, dan begitu mereka sampai, Tensai pun segera merawat anak itu, sedangkan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya berkumpul dengan Urahara dan Yoruichi.

"Hm… jadi ada semacam lendir raksasa yang menelan anak itu, dan lendir itu dikendalikan oleh seseorang? Hm hm… menarik." gumam Urahara.

"Aku sudah berusaha mendeteksi reiatsu orang yang mengendalikan lendir itu, tapi energi yang dikeluarkan lendir itu begitu kuat, hingga aku tak bisa konsentrasi." ujar Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya~ sekarang aku dan Yoruichi akan menyelidikinya, kalian pulanglah dan istirahat." kata Urahara.

Setelah memastikan kalau kondisi remaja laki-laki itu baik-baik saja, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya pun pulang ke rumah.

"Lendir ya… orang yang mengendalikannya pasti kepribadiannya menjijikkan." kata Ichigo.

"Bukan hanya menjijikkan, dia itu mesum! Siapa yang Yukihime hah? Aku itu cowok! Panggil Yuki Ouji kek! Hime itu buat perempuan tau!" seru Hitsugaya yang mencak-mencak gak karuan, membuat Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Tapi… benda yang dikendalikannya saja memiliki tenaga sebesar itu, apalagi pengendalinya ya." kata Ichigo lagi.

"Itulah yang harus kita waspadai, walaupun mesum, dia bukan orang sembarangan, selain itu, kita juga harus mencari tau dimana si mesum itu menyembunyikan remaja laki-laki lainnya, bisa saja kita mengetahuinya dengan masuk ke lubang hitam yang dibuat orang itu, tapi kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau seenaknya masuk kesana, benar-benar membingungkan." ujar Hitsugaya.

"Yah… yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu hasil penyelidikan Urahara-san dan juga mencegah si Lendir itu menculik remaja laki-laki lainnya." kata Ichigo sambil menepuk pundak Hitsugaya.

"Kau ada benarnya, tapi… apa kira-kira motif orang itu menculik para remaja laki-laki dan mengembalikan mereka dalam keadaan trauma, apa yang dia lakukan pada mereka?" ujar Hitsugaya.

"Haah… kepalaku pusing memikirkan hal-hal itu, ah, ngomong-ngomong… kita harus sekolah lagi ya?" tanya Ichigo saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 12, sedangkan waktu pulang sekolah jam 2.

"Tentu saja, kewajiban setiap murid adalah belajar di sekolah, apa kau mau bolos?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Habis sayang kan, 2 jam lagi juga pulang, mending bolos saja sekalian." kata Ichigo.

"Dasar pemalas, kau mau tidak naik kelas? Pokoknya sekarang kita ke sekolah, titik." kata Hitsugaya.

"Iya iya, dasar tuan rajin." kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya.

"Oi! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku! Merapikannya susah tau! Awas kau ya! Jangan kabur kau Kurosaki!" teriak Hitsugaya sambil mengejar Ichigo yang kabur sambil tertawa.

"Huh, Kurosaki memang pemalas, bodoh, dan seenaknya sendiri! Tapi… aku tetap mencintainya…" batin Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum melihat sosok Ichigo yang berlari di depannya.

**Xx Strawberry IcexX**

Di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan gelap, dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dari monitor komputer, tampaklah seorang laki-laki yang memakai jubah berwarna ungu dan juga topeng berwarna hitam tengah memperhatikan sebuah monitor raksasa yang menunjukkan gambar Ichigo dan Hitsugaya yang sedang berkejar-kejaran.

"Fufufu~ percintaan yang indah sekali~ dan aku sangat tidak menyukainya~ Hitsugaya Toshiro, akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku." Kata laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu lalu menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam sekejap, lampu di ruangan itu menyala, dan di bagian dinding ruangan itu, tampaklah tabung-tabung air dalam jumlah yang banyak, dengan banyak remaja laki-laki dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di dalamnya.

Di antara semua tabung itu, ada sebuah tabung yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari tabung-tabung lainnya, selain itu, warna cairan di tabung itu berwarna emas, bukan hijau seperti di tabung-tabung lainnya.

"Aku sudah menyediakan tabung yang paling bagus untukmu loh~ karena itu, cepatlah jatuh ke pelukanku~ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" tawa jahat laki-laki itu, bersamaan dengan menggelapnya kembali ruangan itu…

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N: **….Adegan penutupnya gaje ya *sweatdrop* Tapi ya sudahlah~ *nari balet* gomen ya minna kalau hasilnya jelek, tapi walaupun begitu, bersediakah anda membaca dan mereview fic ini? Pokoknya tolong review ya nyo! *maksa, taboked* daripada di tabok lagi, ini dia balasan review!

**Mori Kousuke18: **Ohohoho, Hitsu-chan ku yang manis *taboked* emang maniak semangka sejati nyo~, tapi present tense dan past tense emang suka ngebingungin nyo, saia aja kadang suka bingung, ini chapter 2 nya nyo~ baca and review~

**Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive: **Arigatou sambutannya~ Iya juga ya, oke deh, lain kali saia akan melakukannya sesuai yang anda ajarkan! Makasih nasihatnya ^^ Ufu~ untuk sekarang Hitsu-chan belum boleh ngungkapin dulu ya~ *bekep Hitsu-chan*, saia malah suka review yang panjang XD Baca and Review chapter 2 ini ya nyo~

**NamikazeNoah: **Ohoho, membuat tokoh _cool _jadi OOC emang menyenangkan~ *plak!* Hitsu-chan emang manis nyo~ ini udah update, baca and review~

**Diarza: **Terima kasih karena udah di sambut~ XD Sama-sama anak baru dong~ untunglah kalau kocak~ ini udah update, baca and review~

**CCloveRuki: **Syukurlah kalau anda terhibur, apakah sekarang masih stress? Sekarang giliran saia yang stress *gak nanya* Udah saia update nyo~ baca and review~

**4869fans-nikazemaru: **Arigatou karena sudah me-review~ ICHIHITSU FOREVEEER! *PLAK!* Ohoho, saia kurang bagus di humor nyo, untung aja lumayan lucu nyo, sebenarnya saia kepikiran yang Aizen duet sama A**el itu gara-gara habis denger lagunya Pet**P*n nyo~ jadi tanpa sadar udah ngetik itu nyo~ XD Berarti… kita bertiga senasib ya, payah di grammar *pundung* Tsundere Hitsu-chan manis ya nyo~! Eit, sekarang nggak boleh di ungkapin dulu nyo~ Ah… *baru nyadar gak gunain saran Nikazemaru-san* Gomen, saia lupa nyo, habis udah enaknya kayak gini, nanti di chapter selanjutnya saia gunain saran Nikazemaru-san deh, baca and review fic ini ya~

Terima kasih ya bagi yang sudah me-review chapter 1~ semoga kalian puas dengan chapter 2 ini dan tak lupa me-reviewnya~

Sampai Jumpa di chapter 3 ya~

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
